Envelope
by Mouth2mouth
Summary: So this must have been what it felt like to be in the presence of someone who could force you to swallow your heart time after time. It took a whole 20 seconds of being in the same room as her before our eyes met. It took another five minutes before either one of us could break the contact.
1. The Shape of Things to Come

Author's Note - Not really sure what all to put here besides the fact that this is my first Skins fanfic and that its been a long time since I've actually written anything.

Disclaimer; I don't own Skins and whatever else your suppose to put here.

P.S. I give a heads up when the rating really goes to a M or NC - 17...

Chapter One - The Shape of Things to Come

This was not how life was suppose to happen. If you asked the 18 year old me how I thought my life would pan out, I would have said that Emily and I would have our own flat, great careers and mind blowing sex every night of the fucking week. Not this, not me sharing a two bedroom flat with my best mate.

The only person from Roundview I fucking talked to nowadays.

Cook and I had grown together as people. We began to learn lots from each other. Cook grew up to be a good guy, a shit disturbed nonetheless but that was in his blood. He was the kind of guy people could count on. He was more so the guy that didn't pressure no body and just lived his life to the fullest, making the most of the opportunities that rose.

He taught me how to follow my heart and not give a fuck what those around me thought. I needed to learn to come to terms with who I was and who I wanted to be. More so what I wanted out of this obscure thing people call 'life.' And oddly enough, James Fucking Cook was the answer to helping figure this shit out. Cook is the best mate a person could ask for.

Cook had come home with the mail in his hands. It had become a routine thing. He always thought it made him look more grown up, more normal. He tossed the bills on the marble counter before coming and sitting down beside me with a lager.

"Whatta you fink this is?" Cook said handing me an envelope addressed to me. The return address was unfamiliar.

What ever the envelope contained had a bit of girth to it.

"Probably some bollock greeting card for being amazing fucking neighbours." I gave him my best joking smile I could summon up. His devilish grin returned it.

We both knew that wasn't the case. Being as grown up as we were, we still had, how do I put this, quite a bit of memorable ragers in this two bedroom.

My eyes scanned the front of the card again. The handwriting registered. The perfect penmanship and the little hearts above the several 'i's. My fingers instantly slide ripping the envelope open.

"A bit impatient are we?" Cook still grinning ear-to-ear and downing as much of his lager he could fit in his mouth.

"Its from Katie you wanker." I looked at the card and my voice caught in my throat. It had been four years since I had last seen her, why the fuck would she be sending me this. "Fuck shitte."

"Naomkins, you gotta give more then just that." I caught Cook glancing over at my hands trying to get a better visual of what the fuck was in the envelope.

"A Fitch is getting hitched." Cook busted out laughing at his rhyme. Mr. Fitch flooded my head but quickly pushed aside by a beautiful red head.

I attempted to move my legs together in hopes of moving from the couch. I failed which just pissed me off. Why the fuck was I being invited to Kate's wedding.

A smile crept on my face at the thought that it wasn't Katie inviting me to her wedding, that it was her sister. It was always her sister getting others to invite me places, why would the purple haired Fitch's wedding be any different?

My heart sunk a bit in my chest. This was ridiculous. I couldn't go. It was not a legit possibility.

"Emily," Cook looked over to me. Suddenly I had the nasty feeling my emotions were bearing on my face. It had become the unspoken rule to never mention Roundview or the years spent there. A lot of shit happened. A lot of shit happened to both Cook and I and we weren't those people anymore. "You have to go. You've been a miserable twat every since."

I finally turned my head enough to look at his face. I thought that I had done bloody well over the last four years.

It is fucking hard to get over a break up. Especially one that you never saw coming. "Fucking Christ. For that reason alone I shouldn't go." I got up and headed for my bedroom. "Just maybe encase you forgot, she left me." I need my own thoughts. Thoughts that weren't gonna be influenced by someone else.

* * *

The cold beads of water bounced off my body just as quickly as they poured from the shower head. My blonde hair stuck to the back of my neck, until I ran my hands threw my hair with shampoo allowing as much of it to stand straight up.

_Emily and I were flying back from Mexico, after taking the year off before Uni like we had intended. Thoughts about her and I cramped into the small airplane bathroom crept into my head with every glance in the direction of it. She was going on about how much she had missed Katie and her Dad, how she hadn't seen them in ages to an elderly woman in the seat next to us._

_My left hand reached out for her right and gave it a gentle reassuring squeeze as the plane jolted a bit when the wheels hit the tar mat and her face went pale. "You're so cute." I kissed her forehead. And the lady she talked to turned away sharply. _

"_Yeah so when we land Mum wants me to go straight home with Katie after we drop you off. She gave Katie instructions," Emily made eye contact with me. "Katie said Mum told her not to even let me out of the car when we drop you off, she thinks we can't control ourselves and doesn't want anymore time 'wasted' until she sees me." I gave her the most genuine smile I could. "I guess the cow missed me or something." She was grinning ear to ear like she did when she was proud of an insult._

"_You're gonna be at the pub later right? Its Cook's…."_

"Naomkins, hate to rush ya masturbation with the showerhead but Cookies gotta wiz." Cook banged against the bathroom door. "You seemed to have locked it this time love and you yelled at me last time when I did it in the kitchen sink."

"Bloody hell," The towel was warm against my cold naked body. "All yours be sure to flush afterwards." My cheeks hurt a bit from the cheeky grin I shot him.

The trip to my bedroom was short and I allowed the towel to fall off as soon as I heard the door click shut. My alarm on my phone went off and I jumped on to my bed to turn off the annoying fucking sound. "Fucking fuck." I sighed heavily. My hand reached for the crème invitation for the eighth time this morning.

'You and one guest are invited to Ms. Katie Fitch's an…' My eyes finished reading the card. What the fuck was I going to do. If I went, I would no doubt see Emily. If I didn't I would be the biggest fucking minger out there.

_Emily had left me at my mum's house just like her mum had wanted. It was awkwardly weird without her at my side. I had immediately gone upstairs to have a shower to help with the empty void. For three months we never left each other's side._

_I had texted her to see when she was going to the pub. I didn't want to be the first one there. It was more of a welcome back party then a 19th birthday party for Cook. Before we had left Cook had really fucked himself over a bit, but we all hung out with him especially after he discovered Freddie's bloody clothing and having to fight off a fucking psycho psychiatrist. Go figure that one._

_[I'm heading to the pub at 8, miss your face already xxxNaoms] I sent her a text in hopes that I would get one in return._

_I showed up at 8 and Cook already had a good buzz on. "Naomkins, thanks for coming back. Trip good, yeah? Tequila for the Mrs. And Me Christina!' Cook had his arm up in the air beckoning the bartender._

"_Cook where is everybody? You didn't manage to get yourself in more fucking trouble, have you?" I downed the tequila shot back, three months in Mexico it was like water._

"_They'll be here, Can't miss the Cookie Monster's birthday party can they?" He smiled to himself as he downed the lager that sat in front of him. "Plus they all missed Emily and you…Katie couldn't shut the fuck up after you bought your tickets home."_

_[Come rescue me, Cook's plastered xxxNaoms] Third text has to be the charm right?_

* * *

I picked the towel up off the floor and walked out my bedroom door.

"Cook get your suit to the launderette, were going to a fucking wedding." I couldn't help but smile at his reaction.

"That a girl Naomkins!"

* * *

Thoughts? Bare with me as I try and getting my footing back. -M2M


	2. All Those Friendly People

Author's Note - I would like to apologizes for not updating this sooner. I never had the intention of taking as long as it has to update.

I would like to thank those that reviewed. I forgot how good it felt when some reviews.

I do not own Skins.

* * *

Chapter Two: All Those Friendly People

This is where I stood. The inevitable thought process racing though my head at all possible outcomes that could play out or vanish as quickly as they came. The wedding would only consist of three days, how life changing could it possible be?

The train ride to London from Bristol was agonizing. I couldn't help but think back to the slight reminders of how many times Emily and I escaped to the big city. How many times we distracted each other enough to get lost in hot pants and breathlessness in the booths of the trains. Probably even on this train.

Cook had decided it would be a wonderful idea to come down a day early to get plastered before the wedding at two o'clock the following day. Something about it being more tolerable and less awkward hung over.

We arrived at the hotel room and checked in. The receptionist gave us the key card and informed us that our roommates hadn't checked in yet. Yeah the Fitches wedding provided roommates to those who were only twosomes. My nervous were shot each time I thought of the possibilities of who would be in our room.

The semi-large room held two queen size beds. Cook quickly threw his bag on the bed closest to the large, wall-eating window.

"All about the architecture babe." He put his hands in his pockets and moved towards the window. "She's a beaut." He leaned against the window breathing in the miles of building and hurried life on the streets.

"Cook," I placed my bag on the ground and walked towards him and the window. It was beautiful with the mid day sun beaming off of the rooftops. "Who do you think our mates are?"

* * *

The hotel room was quiet. Cook and I just stared at each other for a while then flicked on the television when boredom rose. Neither Cook nor me wanted to talk about the wedding, and the likely hood of running into both of our exes.

I could tell that a part of him was excited at the idea of running into Effy. He didn't say it often, but occasionally when he was being the old Cook, her name would be thrown around. Effy this, remember when Effy and us, or Effy was a great fuck. Cook wanted to be here just as much as I did.

The more I thought about he situation, the more I was becoming aware of the awkwardness. Coming to Katie Fitch's wedding did cause me anxiety. Lots of anxiety. I Could only imagine what it was doing to him.

There was no way I would be able to go up to Emily and be all giddy and polite. I could already tell that my body was going to betray me the moment I saw her.

I really hadn't come as far as I thought I had in four years.

"I'm hungry love, you wanna grab a bite?" Cook lifted his head off the pillow and propped himself up on an elbow awaiting my reply. I nodded, although a part of me wanted to say no. I wasn't ready to leave the safe confinement of the room, what if I ran into her. What if I ran into her sober?

* * *

I looked into the large mirror in the bathroom. My long black jeggings hugged my legs and arse the way they did when I brought them in that boutique. The white tank top flowed loosely off my breasts. My gold watch on my wrist alerted me that it was only 1036pm. "Jesus," the night was dragging on already. "Where the fuck are we going to anyway?" I sighed loudly and Cook looked dumbfounded a bit, before he looked me up and down.

"Just a small place, Uncle Keith told about it. He use to hit it up there ages ago. " Cook laughed at my eye roll. "Naomkins, it's gonna be a banging time. You are with the Cookie Monster after all love, and I know how to party." He got up off the bed and flicked the television off. "Look, I'll go down to the bar, get the tequila ready, it's going to be a good night. Trust me." _Trust me,_ the words made my stomach turn as he walked out the door.

A half hour later, I had my accessories on along with make up. Cook had two shots waiting on the bar. When I went down to meet him. "Just two?" I smiled at him and he waved the bartender over again.

The tequila burned slightly on the way down. It jumped started my body and I fought off the shiver. "To a fuck of a good night." Cook took a shot and placed the empty shot glass on the table.

I grabbed on to his arm. We both grabbed the remaining tequila shots and tilted our heads back. "I'll follow you to this dive on one condition," I waited until I got a sign that he was listening. "We don't get mental." His smile deflated a bit but quickly reappeared. I second-guessed saying it and sounding like a fucking wanker, we both knew that after four shots of tequila, I was gonna be at the mercy of Captain Cook and his influences.

It was a fifteen-minute straight shot of a walk to the club. At least there was no way we were going to get lost in a ditch or down a dark alley. I repeated the way back to myself and turned to see if I could see the hotel from here. _Fuck Naomi you're not mental._

The club had a small line outdoors. The House music was pumping out of the open doors. What I could hear of it was rather decent. This was going to be a good night after all.

It was getting harder and harder to navigate throughout the two-story bar. The balcony above the dance floor was crowded with tossers looking down at the girls on the dance floor. Cook grabbed a hold of my arm and pushed our way through the dance floor to the bar. He ordered another two rounds of tequila and pint each. Years going out together we learned the quickest way of get plastered without feeling it too much in the morning. We did the tequila shots and grabbed our pints. He moved us to the back of the club and pulled out Keith's special blend. He stuck his finger in and sniffed and I did the same. He smiled as he closed the bag and clinked our glasses.

I sat down in the booth closest to us and allowed the bass from the speakers wash over my body. Ten minutes later I felt the effects of the tequila and blend. I chugged the rest of my pint. "See you in a bit." I gave Cook a peck on the cheek and moved towards the dance floor.

I looked around at the people around me before just dancing by myself. It wasn't long until a few girls allowed me to join them, even shorter before the douchebags from the balcony were dancing with us.

I mouthed the words to the song and allowed it to finish before I bailed on the very heterosexual group. I decided it would be a good time to grab another refreshment and move towards the back of the club, to the booth that I had left Cook at. Hopefully it was vacant.

I moved through the crowd easier than I did when Cook was guiding me. The booth was occupied by a rather large group of female recipients. I smiled as I checked them out. It was definitely some kind of party that only they were aware of. Several of them had the ever evolving bitch face on, high eyebrows, cold stares, and smiles like Medusa. A couple of the ladies were just wearing the awkward full tooth smile, pretending something was funny clearly out of their comfort zone.

I took a sip of the pint in my hand and looked back at them with every intention of taking one last glance and turning back towards the dance floor. I snapped a mental imagine in hopes that I'll remember and search for the quieter ones later.

I turned as I took a gulp of the pint this time. There was nothing worst then having to hold on to a drink while in a club, except maybe sobering up.

My pint hit the ground as I caught a glimpse of familiar red hair. '_Fucking fuck fuck,'_ I gave an apologetic smile to those that noticed they just got hit with beer. _'Where the fuck did she go?' _I cursed myself for not rushing towards the red hair first.

"Good job Naom's, grade A there." I rubbed my eyes and cursed myself a bit more.


	3. Runaway

Author's Note - Okay so I was pretty proud that I got this out only a couple of days after the last chapter. Anyway, thank you for the reviews. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I enjoyed writing it hopefully it is justifiable.

Disclaimer: I do not own Skins.

* * *

__Chapter Three: Runaway

_The rain on the sidewalk splashed underneath of my feet. Her house unaffected by what was happening around it. I stood outside of the Fitch residence in hopes of an answer to why Emily hadn't returned any of my phone calls or texts. I even contemplated sending her a fucking email, but who the fuck in a relationship uses email nowadays?_

_Her bedroom lit up the stormy sky. Every minute I stood there, looking up at her window for any sign that she was still alive, I was getting wetter and wetter. Somewhere between watching her leave my house the day we returned and me standing in front of her house, had me uneasy. No matter how busy I kept myself I couldn't shake the feeling that she was blowing me off._

_I was probably just being crazy. I understand that she had just spent the last three months with me, nonstop, and that she missed her family. Fuck I missed my own mom. But the lack of communication between us was unsettling, I had tried contacting her several times and I felt myself progressing past the super psycho insecure girlfriend stage._

_I glance at the door, preparing myself for whatever conversation that was going to take place. Hoping that it wasn't a break up conversation. I swallowed loudly. It was barely audible against the rain rushing down the storm drain looking for the exit. My eyes looked up at the window one last time. _

_She was home. _

_She held the curtain between her fingers, her eyes staring right through my soul. Her face swollen and stained with tears._

_I moved my hand to ring her doorbell but stopped as her head shook a slight no._

_I felt the sting in my heart and I wanted to collapse right there on her porch. This was not how this was suppose to go. No lesbian love story ended like this. No love story period, ended like this. Where there were more questions than answers. Where was the hug goodbye?_

_My eyes connected with hers again. I tried to read whatever emotion I could. Emily Fitch was hiding her feelings. I felt my heart tug wanting my body to do something besides fighting the tears off that threatened to fall. _

_She let go of the curtain and her body moved away from the window._

_This was it. This was the inevitably end._

* * *

The song on the house mix changed abruptly causing my heart to jump for the second time in the last ten seconds.

I had just seen her. She was in the same club as me and I had missed my fucking chance. Her red hair burned into my mind, the area where she had stood still held her empty space. I blinked hard and felt some of the alcohol wearing off.

My legs carried me over to the area. I combed through the crowd hoping that I could get another glance. "Fucking fuck monkey!" I bit my lip, a lot harder than I probably should have.

If the wedding was going to be awkward before, this was just the icing on the cake. The idea that she saw me and had bolted like lightning had left my heart feeling empty. There was no way that she didn't see me.

I never felt more pathetic.

I held my head down and pushed my hands into my pockets. I felt the three fags I put in my pocket before leaving the hotel. I could definitely use a fag.

I pushed through the crowd. Fuck it's going to be crowded out there. I immediately made a detour for the washroom and hoped that it would give me the five minutes of privacy I need to get my thoughts in check.

* * *

_The walk from the Fitch's residence was long and quite frankly the worst experience in my life. The only positive was that the rain was drowning my own tears. I walked five blocks away and sat on the curb._

_I didn't know where to go. All I wanted was to be in her arms again and never ever let go._

_I wanted to be back in Goa or even when we first started at Roundview. I didn't want this feeling of having listened to my heart and failed. _

* * *

Her eyes looked up in the mirror as soon I pushed the door open. "Jesus." My stomach knotted. Fuck, apart of me wished I had the nerve to turn and bolt out the door to go pick up the balls I dropped on the dance floor when I first saw her, the other part of me wanted, well wished this was an hallucination from the blend.

My feet froze on me. Her eyes connecting with mine. I could only imagine how ridiculous we looked. The saying deer in headlights popped into my mind. It was clear to the group girls reapplying makeup that something was unsettling between us. They disappeared as soon as I moved away from the door.

I stood looking at her. Looking for any sign of what to do. This wasn't one of the scenarios that I had worked up and worked through in my head on the train ride. This was off script and frankly terrifying.

Emily Fucking Fitch was three meters away from me. Looking even more beautiful then I remembered. She blinked downward through the mirror and I was over to her. My hands were on her hips turning her around before I even knew what I was doing. My mouth found hers and I knew I couldn't stop even if I wanted too. I pushed her against the sink and I felt her flinched than relax into my body. I was kissing her. And she was kissing back.

I slid my hands down her legs and lifted them until she was straddling me. I moved my mouth to her neck, remembering exactly where her sensitive spot was and bit lightly at it. My hands cupped her ass and I carried her to the nearest bathroom stall. Jesus fucking Christ she felt so good. We slammed through the stall door. I dropped her legs and pressed her body hard against it, immediately finding the lock.

Our breathing was becoming irregular.

She smelt of gin and spice. I inhaled deeply, trying to remember the smell and trying to catch my breath.

Her brown eyes looked at my hands still on her hips and then desperately looking my face over. I suddenly felt like a lion in a cage at the zoo. I removed my hands to release some of the tension, I darted my eyes to our feet then slowly up her body. I wanted to avoid that gaze. The Emily Fitch gaze that I remembered to perfectly, where her face was soft but you could tell that she was battling with herself. I didn't want to see her answer to what was happening.

Her hands pushed on my shoulders and my back hit the wall of the stall. Fuck that was sexual. Emily closed the space that she made between us. My eyes went immediately to her brown ones that were now darkened with arousal.

Her lips were on mine again, pulling at my bottom lip with her teeth. My hands found her hips and slide them to the small of her back bunching up her fitted shirt.

Emily moaned quietly into my mouth as my cool hands made contact with her warm back. I took the opportunity to plant a trail of kisses down the side of her neck and back up to her mouth. I had forgotten had sensual her moan was. How it affected my body, especially when I was the leading cause.

I wanted nothing more than to push her against the opposing stall wall and thrust into her.

My hands moved my way up her back, the shirt moving with my fingers. She pulled away and I found myself desperately wanting her lips on mine again.

"Say something," Her words froze my actions. A flash of green and tree clouded my thoughts. Six years since that day and the memory of 's_ay something' _was clearer then ever before.I moaned softly at the memory of her between my thighs, working my core with her inexperienced tongue. The soft moans that escaped my throat as enjoyment washed over my body.

I didn't know what to say and she was still waiting for a reply. I leaned forward capturing our lips again. My tongue explored her mouth and then it dawned on me. "I'm all about experiments, me." The words were mumbled against her mouth and I wasn't even sure if she heard me at first.

Her arms circled me and I pulled her in closer, my arms circling her shoulders. I could feel her contemplating with herself. I ran a hand through her hair and planted a light kiss on the top of her head. It felt to good to be in her arms again. I wanted her to bring her eyes up to mine, so we could figure out what this is.

"Emsy?" Emily jumped as Katie's all to familiar voice filled the room that suddenly felt smaller. "Bitch you in here?" I moved my head so I could capture her lips again. Being thankful that I had moved us into the confinements of the stall.

I deepened it wanting to savor the way she tasted, knowing full well our time together would even to soon.

She broke the kiss and cleared her throat. "Be out in a minute Katie, just finishing up."

"You're missing my fucking bachelorette party. I only get one of these ya know." Katie's heels clinked against the concrete floor.

"I said I'd be out in a minute." She flattened her shirt and adjusted her skirt. Her fingers hesitated on the lock, she sighed heavily and turned it. "Do you honestly think you'll only have one?"

Katie huffed ready to reply but Emily opened the stall door.

"Jesus Emily, you look like you just had sex." The bathroom door clicked shut as I collapsed on the toilet. I could only imagine Katie trying to take a peak into the stall that her twin had just escaped from.

"What the fuck just happened?" I placed my head in my hands and let out a sigh of frustration. "Fucking Christ."

* * *

Well I'm off to watch 3x04 of Skins, in desperate need of really Naomily minutes after re-watching the lake scene a couple times. Have a good night all!

~~Mouth2mouth


	4. Something Good Can Work

Author's Note - Sorry for this being way past due. A lot is about to take place. Quite a bit of story development. Hopefully I do it justice, and tell it right. I had pondered on how to write this chapter for a couple of days before just letting my fingers go.

In other news, this is the first chapter that is written in Emily's point-of-view. I thought it was maybe about time to add the adorable Fitch twin into the story.

And lastly, thank you all to those who reviewed last chapter or added it to your favourites.

Disclaimer: I do not own Skins.

* * *

Chapter Four - Something Good Can Work

I was feeling sad already. This night really couldn't have gotten any worst. It's bad enough I was forced out of the comforts of my flat to attend a bachelorette party. That I had to socialize with Katie's evil, making any situation hell, university mates. But now I had to dissect what the fuck just happened in the bathroom. She was here.

She was as electrifying as I remembered.

"Emily here was just getting ass in the bathroom." Katie pulled my attention to her and the group. "A nice fit one at that." Katie winked at me. This was almost sickening. At least I knew Katie hadn't seen who it actually was in the small bathroom stall with me.

I couldn't help by offer a small smile to the mixture of women around us. I wasn't sure if any of them knew I was gay, and for Katie's benefit I didn't want to announce it. Her friends seemed like the experimental type but not the type to be okay with that way of life.

"KATIEKINS!" My heart stopped when I recognized his voice. Katie tensed a bit and then relaxed into his embrace.

"Let me the fuck go you tosser!" Katie pushed away smiling. Cook made his eyes around the table. Nodding slightly when he saw me trying my best to hide my face in my pint.

It was starting to become clear why Naomi was here. Katie must have invited everyone.

* * *

_"This isn't fair!" I did my best at stomping my way up the stairs. Katie must have known this is what they wanted to talk about. Why she hadn't rushed Naomi's and mine good-bye at her house._

_They had always wondered why I felt envy towards Katie. This was just another example to be used at a later time, if I could bare it._

_There was no way this was going to work. That Mum and Dad were going to ship me off to the United States to go to fucking University over there. And I was leaving two days from now._

_They always knew how to make me feel like a little kid. Taking away all my decision-making abilities, because the one choice I made was the wrong one. It wasn't even a fucking choice._

_"What do you think your doing Missy?" Jenna the cow was in my room looking at me with her death glare that she had perfected over the years._

_"I was going to text my girlfriend, and tell her how much I love her and that'd I'd be seeing her soon." I never understood my parents parenting tactic when it came to me. Last time we fought like this, I had just packed my things choosing to move out. You would think by now they would know that when they yelled I walked away. It had taken their almost divorce for me to come back. _

* * *

"Naomi's around here somewhere, probably with a fit chick, licking her like a lollipop." Cook had pulled up a chair to the all girl party. Several of Katie's friends were hanging off him. Katie pretended like he was the hottest thing to come this way all night.

"Naomi? What's that lezzer doing up this way?" Katie looked sternly at Cook waiting for an answer. Cook look around for an out. Katie grabbed a hold of his hand and Cooked look like he might shit himself. Clearly he picked up the uncertainty in Katie's voice to why Naomi was here.

He swallowed hard before taking another drink. Katie released her grip and then clever Cook was back from the dead. "She got an invite a couple days ago." Cook downed the rest of his pint. "It was nice chatting Katiekins, Emilio, another time perhaps." Cook gave a kiss to one of the no bodies to his right and vanished in the air.

I sat there and finished off my pint. I was forcing my eyes to stay open with the boring conversation that was taking part. This was my first bachelorette party I had ever gone to and it blows.

"Katie, I'm going back to the flat. I don't feel very good." I stood up rubbing my belly as I excused myself out of the booth and around all of Katie's mates.

"Text me when you get in." Katie spoke up over the conversing women.

* * *

_"Emily, hun." My mum was on the edge of my bed now. Switching up her tones in her voice. "Your dad and I talked and we think it's time that you and Naomi stopped seeing each other. For good. It just isn't right love." She paused as she tried to collect her thoughts. I just sat there half listening, it was nothing I hadn't heard before. It turned out that my perfect three months with Naomi was just a step in my parents plan to ruin my life. "Your Dad and I will always love you for you, you can go to university, in New York, and experience what life is like without anyone holding you down. Naomi just isn't the right person for you."_

_"You love me for me?" I pondered on how to talk to her. How could I talk to her without the tears flowing and choking my only mean of communication._

_"That's right love," My dad was pressed against the doorframe. This had just gotten worst. I knew my dad didn't care who I fucked, or loved for the matter it was my mother talking._

_"As long as I'm the right 'me,' " I directed my eyes to my mother. "The 'me' you could be proud."_

_"Your done with Naomi, Emily." Her tone was cold again. So much for any sign of remorse. I was already planning on sneaking out when they go to bed._

_"I'm going to sleep in Katie's bed tonight, so don't get any ideas luv." I had just noticed the pillow my dad was holding. "Now give your mum your phone and laptop."_

_This is a fucking nightmare._

* * *

The walk back to my flat was refreshing surprisingly. It was nice being out in the fresh air as oppose to the smell of sex and alcohol that was the club.

Her taste still lingered in my mouth even after the half of pint I downed before leaving. It was so familiar and warming in a way.

Naomi was in London. She was in London for Katie's wedding as Cook had so kindly pointed out.

I couldn't help but wonder who else might be popping up from the past.

The taste of nicotine as I inhaled the lit cigarette rushed through my body. Burning my throat in the way it does. I was apparently craving it more then I thought.

"Jesus Christ." I stopped walking as I came to the realization that I would be seeing Naomi again. There was no way I could skip my sister's wedding. And I was hundred percent sure that she wouldn't, not after that kiss.

* * *

My key fitted in to my lock and turned swiftly. I was glad to be back into the familiar surrounding of my flat. I had just come back from Columbia. It took me an extra semester to finish my degree. I had picked this flat off a website, I fell in love with the high ceilings, molding and the privacy. It was home.

The flat was dark as I roamed down the hallway to my bedroom.

Naomi had kissed me first. I had kissed her back and fucking loved every minute of it. I rubbed my legs at the feeling of her between them.

I immediately went into my master bath and splashed water on my face and down my neck, removing any trace of her being there. I striped out of my dress as I made my way to my bed.

The moon lit the pathway to my bed, the cool summer air erecting my nipples.

"How was it?" I heard her stir till she was facing me. "Your back rather early, is something a matter?" Her voice was husky but full of concern.

"It was so terrible. Worst party ever." I pulled the covers down and climbed in beside her. I was in more shit then I thought was possible.

"Love you Red." She grabbed my arm and draped it over her naked form.

"Love you too, babe." I closed my eyes and thought of the only blonde that could turn my world upside down.

* * *

Until next time. Have a good night and Happy holidays! - M2M


	5. The Lion's Roar

Author's Note - Okay so I know this is probably going to sound like a broken record soon, but I am sorry for taking so long to update this. Hopefully it's worth the wait. I would like to thank those that reviewed and what not, means a lot to me.

Anyway here is the next chapter. I titled it The Lion's Roar, after the First Aid Kit song, because well, I had that song on repeat as I wrote this. You all should really give it is a listen.

* * *

Chapter Five - The Lion's Roar

It's been an hour since I had last seen the red headed bombshell. I had gotten enough courage to leave the bathroom stall, especially when a bunch of randoms started demanding the space. Not so pleasantly either, I might add.

It had taken me ten minutes to walk back to the hotel room. To be quite honest, I wanted nothing more then to lie in my own bed, curled in to my blankets, and think about what the fuck just happened in the bathroom in the comforts of my own home.

The London air was warm with the smell of rain, making it evident that it was going to start to pour. I quickened my pace on the stone street, hoping to make it back before the sky broke open and down poured.

The hotel's lobby was empty with the exception of a small lady kneeling over the counter looking rather bored and exhausted. She gave me a quick smile, and her face lit up a bit at the sight of me. I returned a smile but moved a bit quicker towards the elevator, I was not in the mood to chat to a stranger about the weather or something. I had more important things to think about.

I was beginning to think I was the only person in this hotel. I mean two o'clock wasn't that late. They're had to be people still a wake. When the elevator door dinged open, the hallway had been vacant as well. I fiddled with the key card, waiting eagerly for the door to flash the green light for access.

"Jesus Christ!" I shut my eyes and closed the door just as quickly as I had opened it. This was not fucking happening. I slumped my back against the wall and tapped my head as I slide down it.

I looked to the ceiling then closed my eyes. Why out of all the fucking peo—

"Naomi?" He stood in the doorway smiling the best he could. "Its very natural that when two people are in a hotel ro-"

"Save it JJ, I get it." JJ stood in the doorway just staring at me. There was no bloody way I could deal with his over thinking explanations at the moment. "Are you finished? I would really like to go to bed." I gave him a sincere smile. It no doubt contracted my rather icy stare.

"Oh yes, several times." JJ held the door open for me as I pushed myself off the thin carpeted floor.

The hotel room smelled of sex and sweat with JJ's cologne mixed together. This was going to be a fantastic time. I wiggled out of skinny jeans. JJ had turned a way when he realized what I was doing. Something never change.

My legs felt the instant relief of being freed as I slide in between the covers. A part of me hoped that Cook would be out all night so I'd have the bed to myself.

"Catch up in the morning then?" JJ's voice was full of excitement. "Maybe we could all do breakfast, that'd be rather nice wouldn't, babe?" My eyes shot open to see who else he was talking to. The _'babe' _clearly not for me.

When I had opened the door, I thought I had seen two people doing the naked dance, but fuck I didn't see anyone else when we entered. I just thought Keith mixed blend with something new and it was tripping out a bit.

"Yeah it would." Her voice was calm and collective. There was no way th is was happening. When did this happen? I shot up right and just stared at her as she exited the bathroom. Sweet fucking Jesus Christ, sweet fucking Jesus Christ, she smiled at me and moved into the vacant bed. "You coming back in?" JJ's smile grew at the invitation.

"No wait! What the fuck is this?" I knew we had minimal contact, but this was a big fucking shocker. She could have mentioned in a phone call or text or something. I mean how hard is to say that _'I'm finally fucking the third musketeer!"_

"I think it's pretty self explanatory Naomi." Her voice was monotone and it angered me a little bit.

"Like fuck. I mean yeah, but shit. It's a tad bit ya know surprising Eff. We just talked like three weeks ago and you didn't think to mention your fucking JJ?" My arm was getting tired of holding myself up to look at her properly.

"It just happened. I'm tired can we do this in the morning?" JJ curled into Effy and Effy shrugged him back a bit. Eff and I both knew we wouldn't actually continue this conversation. It'd be a different one, one about some obscure thing.

"Sure thing." Fuck, Cook. I shot out of bed to retrieve my phone from my pants. Was there seriously anything else that could happen in this goddamn weekend?

I flopped back down on the side of the bed that I so happily claimed. So much for just thinking about Ems, tonight before bed.

* * *

_Emily pressed into my body. This was the first time that I ever let it exceed this far without any substance to blame._

_It was finally happening. Emily and I. I had dreamt of it ever since that kiss at that party that an older classmate had thrown. The taste of her tongue against mine was intoxicating but yet it was warming and felt right._

_I'm guessing that's probably why I couldn't get enough of it. And cursed Katie each time I saw her for stopping it._

_When I seen her red hair and button nose in the bleachers during the opening assembly, and then again in Keiran's class, I had already started hating her for allowing my feeling to resurface. I had fought them all holiday trying to suppress them and move on. Knowing that once I got to College I'd never have to see her again. Well fucking life fuck that plan up on me, again._

_Emily's breath was warm against my neck. She looked up at me asking for permission to lower herself further. I couldn't remember how much I blinked but I knew I wanted her. I wanted her hands on me, her lips pressed again me, and her tongue circling and licking any inch of me she wanted to._

_Her eyes were full of darkness as she slowly pressed her lips and teeth on my neck._

* * *

The morning sun pierced through and I instantly started cursing that gigantic window, no matter how beautiful London looked through it.

I groaned as I stretched my body out on the queen size bed. Feeling the other side empty. Fucking Cook pulled.

I closed my eyes tight as a sea of red flooded my eyes.

Emily had kissed me back, several times. There was no way that coming here was the best decision I ever had. Especially after her leaving me again, without so much as a goodbye, again.

She had kissed me back, had pressed into my body, even moaned against my lips.

I wanted to kill Katie for stopping us, for walking in when she did. There was to many unanswered questions that still need resolution.

I needed to know why, after four years of not seeing her, of trying to move on. All of those fucking feelings were back and tearing at my heart for some kind of release.

First thing first, I grabbed my phone and shot of a quick text to Cook wondering if the Cookie Monster was still alive because life was about to get turned the fuck upside down.

* * *

~~ Okay so this chapter is to help evolve the story. Let me know if you enjoyed it or if you didn't. Until next time. Have a good one!

Mouth2Mouth


	6. I Can't Make You Love Me

Author's Note - Okay so I pumped this one out rather quick, I go back to work tomorrow so I won't be able to write for at least another three days or so and then I'm moving provinces. So please bear with me.

Okay so I hope you all haven't started to grow tired of this story on me. I'm rather enjoying writing it, I'm surprising my self with this plot, what I have foreseen isn't necessarily what happens. Anyway, I'll let you all read onward.

* * *

Chapter Six - I Can't Make You Love Me

Toast. Burnt toast. The smell of burnt toasted filled the kitchen area. The toaster had accomplished it again. The pieces of bread stared up at me, trying to decipher my decision if I was going to eat them or not. I had never understood how someone could eat charcoal bread. It'd be like eating sawdust with butter and jelly on it. It'd be just as dry.

I decided to chuck the sliced bread. I was worthy of proper toast, no need to torture myself, some more.

0500 o'clock came to quickly. Truth was, I hardly fucking slept the night before. Every time I closed my eyes I thought of her, and _her_ was not my girlfriend. Her lips were just as soft as I remember and they fitted perfectly against mine, just like they use too.

I imagined her blonde hair between my legs as her head bobbed, while her fingers expertly working every inch of me. I couldn't help but remember all the details she would put in to her work.

Suddenly I wasn't feeling food hungry anymore.

This was going to be a long day on zero sleep, no food, and taking care of Katie.

The en suite shower turned off, filling the house with quiet except for the footsteps in the bedroom.

My feet turned on me first, and my legs followed leading me towards the bedroom. My breath hitched on me knowing exactly what I'm about to do.

Don't get me wrong, my girlfriend is rather wonderful, a delight really. At the risk of sounding like a complete twat, she's safe and everything I wanted in someone. But, and there is always a _but_, right? There wasn't any thing there. I'm not going to say that there wasn't any chemistry, there was. And there was history. And any other college course you could think of. It was just that when I looked at her, my stomach didn't tighten. My heart didn't flutter. And all I wanted to do was pin her against something, which wasn't exactly the passion I was after.

It just wasn't the same. Being with her.

Her eyes met mine and she knew I was horny. We've been together long enough to know this about each other. She probably knew my micro-expressions better than I did.

Our lips crashed together as her towel dropped to the floor. I wasted no time pushing her on the bed. I left her lips as soon as she finished bouncing slightly on the mattress.

* * *

_"It's so nice to meet you. Pandora didn't tell me how gorgeous you truly are." Her brown hair flowed off her naked shoulders. Her pearl necklace dangled just above her perky breasts._

_"I could say the same about you." I gave her a small playful smile. First dates sucked. First dates set up by mutual friends, sucked donkey balls. "So, how long have you known Panda?" Her eyebrows furrowed a bit but relaxed. I must have expressed a similar expression._

_"She was in some of the same courses as me at Harvard. Before I transferred to NYU, Boston winters aren't my thing." She took a sip of wine before continuing. "She's quite the girl. What about you? How do you know the one and only Pandora?"_

_I gave her a quick laugh, if anything she was right about Panda being 'quite' the girl. "We go way back. Met first year of college, been friends ever since." She flicked her brown hair off her shoulder and stared puzzling at me._

_"Pandora didn't mention you went to Harvard, what did you study?" It was my turn to stare at her with furrowed eyebrows._

_"I haven't. I've been at Columbia for two years, studying English and Comparative Literature." I took sip of my white wine._

_"Oh, but you said college?" Suddenly it clicked. College equals Uni here._

_"I meant high school." I didn't know how to say it with out coming across like a fucking tosser. Hopefully my tone wasn't condescending._

* * *

I stood outside of Katie's newly renovated house half past 0600. She was over the moon when I decided to move back to England. Even more excited when I said London and not Bristol.

Her red door stood out against the gray stone. Making the house look lively and rather inviting.

This was going to be a miserable fucking experience. How was I suppose to keep from Katie that I had seen Naomi last night, that we got hot and heavy in a bathroom stall after four years, and that she had interrupted us before things could get out of hand, again. Although I was great full, she did come in when she did.

I fiddled with a piece of lint in my pocket, before pulling it out and watching it's journey in the wind. "Christ sake, Emily, she's your sister." I smiled to myself realizing that I was actually talking out loud to myself.

Katie's walk had flowers planted on either side. It looked rather nice, not that I would tell her that to her face. Her doorbell buzzed loudly inside, I couldn't help but press it again when there was no immediate response. I contemplated doing a little jingle, but thought better of it, didn't want to piss her off to early on her wedding day.

"About fucking time Emsy, I have to finish my hair, couple more curls so don't roll your fucking eyes at me, then 9we can tackle the agenda and you can tell me about that person in the stall. And I can tell you about what happened after you left." She gave me a quick smile before swing her hips and taking off towards her bathroom.

"IT'S MY WEDDING DAY BITCHES!" Katie yelled out from the bathroom as I walked into her living room.

Her place looked almost the same. I was suddenly not to sure what exactly was renovated. But all I knew, was that it had cost a crap load of quid and created a rather excited but cranky Katie.

I chewed on the inside of my cheek while I waited for Katie. I wasn't exactly sure what was on the agenda for today. No doubt a carrier of bags or something was in my future before hair and make up. Ever since she had gotten engaged, I was more so there for muscle and not for my opinion. I suppose that is what happens though, when your sister had been planning her wedding ever since she kissed her first bloke.

"Could have turned the teley on, fuck Em, you always got to be an awkward cow?" Katie's voice startled me.

"I didn't want to start a program, you said you'd be five minutes." I returned her smile. We had grown out of hurt feelings whenever either one of us said something mean and managed to work our way into a 'constantly ball busting' relationship.

"I did not." She grabbed her purse and flung it on her shoulder. "Ready or not? It's fucking 0700 now, Jesus."

I shot her a look on the couch that told her that she could leave me here if she truly wanted to, she must have known I wasn't overly excited spending the day doing what she told me too.

"Well if someone didn't have to do their hair, could have left half hour ago." As I walked pass her to the door I gave her a nudge and flicked up my leather coats collar. I heard her snicker and her heels against the stone trying to catch up to me.

"So my endearing sister? Where first?" I stopped to allow her to catch up.


	7. Under My Skin

Author's note - I did it, I finally got around to updating this. I sincerest apologizes for taking months to update this. I wish I had a good excuse, but I really don't. So hopefully you guys forgive and forget and most importantly enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Seven - Under My Skin

The coffee on the table moved about with every nudge on the table. I leaned back against my seat waiting for the flow of conversation to take part. The whole elevator way down JJ kept trying to spark conversation but it died just as quickly as it came.

Effy stared off at the surrounding people. The idea of Effy and JJ never really crossed my mind and I'm not sure why it is bugging me the way it is. The idea of the added drama, was freaking me the fuck out. Cook was a loose canon, always was, there is still no way of knowing how he'd react to situations like this.

Effy was always an award at the end of a battle, that he usually ended up winning.

This was going to be another battle.

"Naomi, how was the club last night?" JJ smiled boldly towards me. "By the smell of sweat, lager and different perfumes when you returned to the room last night, I'd be rather comfortable saying you were enjoying yourself. Not to mention Cook isn't with you, which means he more then likely picked up last night, although Cook being Cook he could have picked up anywhere."

"It was good, just a little place down the road. Lots of people, familiar faces, you know?" I pushed the eggs on my plate around.

The idea of the wedding and being in the same room as Emily and the rest of the Fitch family was starting to get to me and resulting in low appetite. There was so much that could go wrong, and so much that could go right.

I let out a breath and pushed my chair away from the table. "I'm going to go for a walk, I need some alone time before getting ready." I stood up and grabbed the edges of my sweater, and pulled it tightly around me.

* * *

_Emily smiled up at me. This was it. We are officially doing this. Her small form pressed against the wall and me. Her lips pressed lightly onto my lips then pulled at my bottom lip with her teeth. _

_ Her fingers looped my fingers and my hands pushed her hands up and over her head. She leaned up on her tip-toes to give her more comfort._

"Bedroom now." I dropped her hands and lifted her up.

* * *

I was never one to make plans and to follow through with them. I would always make an excuse or sabotage it some how. The idea that Emily still had the same feelings as I did and that she was as into the kiss and what ever the hell happened in the bathroom stall, gave me hope.

Nothing else really mattered. It had been far to long. It had been so long since I had called Emily mine. And at this moment I wanted nothing else but that.

The wind had picked up a bit through the streets. There was only so much I could prepare myself for. What if I wasn't able to show Emily that I was the same person I was but now I had growth and experience on my side.

More importantly I was willing to overlook the reason why she left me in the first place as long as she was. We were the same people just different personalities as before. The only thing I wanted was to be able to wake up in the morning wrapped around Emily's embrace or vise-versa.

The hotel came back into view and I quickened my pace. I need to start getting ready. I needed to find Cook and get his ass in gear. I needed to give him the heads up on what was going on, both with Emily and I and with Effy and JJ. It's what he'd except of our friendship.

* * *

The reception hall was decorated with a lot of gold and red. A lot. I had finally found Cook around hotel bar before heading into the room where a hundred and somewhat people are going to be stare at Katie fucking Fitch walking down the aisle to her future husband. Giving all the attention she wanted.

I looped my arm around Cook's and allowed him to lead the way to the seats for the ceremony. If I could I think Cook and I would have much preferred to skip the ceremony and go right for the reception.

I twirled my fingers, and fighting the urge to get up and start looking for Emily, who no doubt would be rather tied up helping her sister get ready.

I looked up and immediately saw James talking to some random ladies behind his chair. I dropped my head, there was no need for more Fitches to know I was here. We could leave the accidental bump ins and the polite chit chat for the reception, this was my time to scope the scene, to work up the right amount of courage to talk to Emily again.

In no time at all, the music started to play and people started walking out. One by one the flower girl and then the ring barrier appeared, then two by two the wedding party started to fill the other end of the church. Emily walked with her head down for most of the time, she lifted it up every once in a while to look straight a head, trying not to trip more than likely.

Emily was standing closest to the officiator and I couldn't help but smile at how beautiful she was looking up there. And wishing that'd we have something like this one day, the way we had planned it.

* * *

"No, no, no, babe, it has to be like this. There is just no way in hell you'd ever get me to walk down an aisle with hundreds of people on either side of us that don't give two shits about us any other time of the year. What I really want, and I just want to point out again that you are the one that brought this topic up, I just want you, My mum, Kerian, you, your dad and siblings and then the gang in some forest or beach or garden, that's all I want." I slipped my leg out from underneath the sheet and the tiny goosebumps appeared within seconds.

"That's it?" Emily stared at me baffled. "Wait, what about my mum?"

"Sorry love but you already have three people to my two people, the chairs on either side would look silly uneven if we were to add anymore on to your side." I pulled my lip into my mouth and bit on it gently.

"Silly Naoms, it'd be a couple hours and then you wouldn't have to even look at her." Emily propped herself up on her elbow.

_"To be fair, I wouldn't really be looking at anyone besides a particular red head."_

"As charming as you are, my mum would be coming, She could even sit on your side if you were worried about uneven sitting, or if that makes you rather uncomfortable still, Katie would gladly go sit with your Mum and Keiran." I mimicked Emily's early move, and propped myself up on my elbow.

"On one condition," I pulled her lips into mine. "You say your vows first." I didn't wait for a nod or an 'okay' and pressed our lips together again, harder then before.

* * *

Here comes the bride started playing and I secretly hoped that Katie would fall on her face. But I quickly dismissed that, no matter what she's done in the past, she's still Katie, which means she's still Emily's sister.

We all stood up and watched Katie walk down the aisle. I took one last glimpse at Emily and noticed she had her attention somewhere else other then her sister.

A brown haired lady sitting with the Fitches.

* * *

A/N - Hopefully you all enjoyed that. Let me know either way. And for those who had questions and what not, hopefully the answers will be coming soon. Until next, Mouth2mouth.


End file.
